


Gym club

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осторожно сгибая руки в локтях, Гарри опустил штангу на грудь и замер. Сосредоточиться ему помешала карамельного цвета челка и озорные голубые глаза, что с интересом смотрели на него сверху вниз.<br/>- Эй, приятель, тебя подстраховать?</p><p> </p><p>Прошу не воспринимать всерьез, набросала прямо в раздевалке фитнесс-клуба XD</p><p>Вот не дает мне покоя этот манип :Р<br/>https://41.media.tumblr.com/aec6c2255b9df1a7d837f20c12f44a12/tumblr_nsstlrhneb1uugly3o2_400.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym club

Гарри огляделся по сторонам, все еще надеясь увидеть друга, но лишь разочарованно вздохнул. Черт бы побрал Лиама с его незапланированным свиданием. Кудрявый так привык заниматься в паре, что озадаченно крутил головой, не зная, с какого тренажера начать. Программу составлял всегда Пейн, и Стайлс просто выполнял его указания.  
Пробежав положенные пять миль в качестве разогрева, Гарри все-таки направился в сторону стойки, вроде последнюю тренировку они начинали именно с жима лежа. Он сел на скамью и стал натирать ладони мелом, в очередной раз про себя проклиная друга, что променял его на невообразимо красивого брюнета с неправдоподобно длинными ресницами. Малик был безумно хорош собой, и кудрявый на самом деле был рад за Лиама, ведь за привлекательной внешностью на удивление оказался отличный парень. Опустившись спиной на кожаную поверхность скамьи, Стайлс сфокусировал взгляд на грифе штанги. Крепко обхватив руками холодный металл, он снял с подставки довольно большой вес. Осторожно сгибая руки в локтях, Гарри опустил штангу на грудь и замер. Сосредоточиться ему помешала карамельного цвета челка и озорные голубые глаза, что с интересом смотрели на него сверху вниз.  
— Эй, приятель, тебя подстраховать?  
Здраво рассудив, что поддержка ему не помешает, Гарри едва заметно кивнул. Шатен радостно хлопнул в ладоши и начал тихо отсчитывать количество повторов, умудряясь одновременно подбадривать Стайлса. Кудрявый же старался так откровенно не изучать миниатюрные ладошки над его головой. «Он же все равно не удержит такой вес!» — пронеслось у него в голове. Вот только бодрый голос парня почему-то убеждал Стайлса в обратном.  
Когда Гарри, наконец, выпрямился и поднял глаза, чтобы поблагодарить парня, то присущего ему обычно самообладания просто не хватило. Шатен был в топе, что открывал взору загорелый торс, и шортах, подвернутых настолько коротко, что фантазия кудрявого тут же подкинула ему картинки весьма пикантного содержания.  
— Гарри… — произнес медленно кудрявый, совершенно забыв, что хотел сказать до этого.  
— Луи! — шатен быстро и легко пожал протянутую ладонь, и, заговорчески подмигнув, направился в другой конец тренажерного зала. Стайлс отмер спустя пару секунд, спешно обернулся, ища глазами шатена, и внезапно охрипшим голосом прокричал тому вслед:  
— Спасибо, Луи!

Если бы Лиам оказался сейчас с ним в зале, он схватился бы за голову. Стайлс бессистемно передвигался по залу, упражнения на пресс сменялись подходами в Смите, обратная тяга на базовый присед и гиперэкстензию. Отличная физическая подготовка выручала Стайлса, и он внушал себе, что все делает правильно, и оказывавшийся постоянно шатен на соседнем тренажере сущее совпадение.  
— Слышь, парень, шел бы ты отсюда! Девочки занимаются в соседнем зале!  
Гарри с удивлением обернулся на голос, и обнаружил шатена окруженного двумя бритоголовыми парнями. Мгновенно оценив ситуацию, он вскочил с очередного тренажера и, преодолев разделяющие его с Луи пару метров, оттеснил его от недовольных громил.  
— Ооооо, у нашего малыша появился защитник! — противно ухмыльнулся первый, разглядывая Стайлса.  
Гарри спокойно переводил взгляд с одного парня на другого, но сжатые до побелевших костяшек пальцев кулаки выдавали его злость с головой. Теплая ладошка нежно коснулась его спины между лопаток, и Стайлсу показалось, что кожа в месте прикосновения вспыхнула обжигающим пламенем, несмотря на плотную ткань футболки.  
— Оставь, Гарри, — тихо проговорил шатен. — Просто не обращай внимания, и они отстанут.  
— Да кто они такие…  
— Шшшш… — Томлинсон успокаивающе погладил кудрявого по плечу, но сообразив, что это чересчур, в то же мгновение отдернул руку. — Мало ли какие у людей взгляды, все мы разные.  
— Погоди-ка, — Стайлс скрестил руки на груди и с легким прищуром уставился на шатена. — Они ведь постоянно тебя достают, я прав?  
Томлинсон опустил взгляд к своим кедам и неопределенно повел плечами. Гарри ситуация все больше не нравилась и глубокая морщинка пролегла между его нахмуренными бровями.  
— Пойдем, Билл, нам только очередного скандала еще не хватало, — подал вдруг голос второй парень и, бросив презрительный взгляд на кудрявого, направился к выходу. Его приятель покосился на массивные бицепсы Гарри и все-таки решил последовать за ним.  
Шатен же сделал глубокий вздох, вскинул голову, ловким движением поправляя сбившуюся прядь челки, и постарался непринужденно улыбнуться.  
— Да брось, ничего страшного, я просто поменяю время тренировки…  
— И как часто ты это делаешь? — фыркнул кудрявый.  
— Что именно? — сделал вид, что не понял шатен.  
— Переносишь свои занятия!  
— Не кипятись, Гарри! Они, правда, этого не стоят! Пойдем-ка, я лучше угощу тебя свежевыжатым соком, — Томлинсон набросил полотенце на плечо и зашагал в сторону спорт-бара. Ему было безумно приятно, что кудрявый волнуется за него, хоть они и знакомы от силы то час, но для дальнейшего общения нужно было срочно сменить тему. Стайлс удивленно провожал его взглядом, не сводя глаз с аппетитной части тела в коротких шортах, но, спохватившись, рванул следом, нагоняя шатена за несколько шагов.

— Я знаю как мы поступим! — удовлетворенно кивнул самому себе Стайлс, крутясь на высоком табурете в ожидании своего фреша. — Ты будешь заниматься вместе со мной и Лиамом. Это мой лучший друг и, по совместительству, персональный тренер. Он тебе понравится!  
Кудрявый вновь посмотрел на шатена, тормозя коленями о барную стойку. Он так и не успел заметить, как напрягся Томлинсон при упоминании имени Лиама и практически сразу облегченно улыбнулся.  
— Так что скажешь?  
— Я не против, это отличное предложение с твоей стороны, но я, наверно, буду вам мешать…  
— Что ты! — воскликнул Гарри и тут же застеснялся собственного всплеска эмоций. — Вместе веселее! К тому же, Лиаму не мешало бы отточить тренерские навыки на ком-либо еще.  
Бармен поставил перед ними два высоких стакана, и Луи, взяв свой в руки, со смущенной улыбкой произнес:  
— Тогда выпьем за знакомство и за начало совместной тренировочной сессии.  
Гарри ответил ему широкой улыбкой и чокнулся своим стаканом с его.

Спустя неделю Лиаму приходилось постоянно закатывать глаза и отворачиваться, возмущаясь, что прекратит посещать клуб вместе с ними, если они не перестанут пожирать друг друга взглядом во время тренировки. Проблема решилась еще через пару недель, когда Стайлс, поразмыслив, предложил брюнету к ним присоединиться. Малик с воодушевлением согласился, сославшись на приближение пляжного сезона, и настала очередь уже Гарри и Луи ехидно хихикать над постоянно краснеющим тренером. Вот только второй близкий друг кудрявого Найл Хоран составить им компанию почему-то не захотел, предпочитая заниматься в своем графике.  
— Может ему просто неловко среди нас? — предположил Гарри, присаживаясь на свободную скамью и делая глоток воды после очередного подхода на брусьях.  
— Думаю, я знаю, как мы поступим, — заговорчески улыбнулся Луи, накручивая на палец влажную прядь волос своего теперь уже бойфренда. — Его надо с кем-нибудь познакомить! У меня на факультете есть знакомый парень, талантливый барабанщик, играет в местной группе…  
— Томлинсон! Мы же не свахи в конце концов! — попытался возмутиться Лиам.  
— Почему бы и нет, — мягко перебил его брюнет, нежно притягивая Пейна к себе за плечи. – Луи, зови его с нами в понедельник.

В конечном итоге с приходом весны они уже составляли целую волейбольную команду, и Гарри как-то с усмешкой отметил, что с такой группой поддержки никто больше Томлинсона не тронет. Хотя с другой стороны Стайлс вспоминал тех парней с некой толикой благодарности. Все-таки как ни крути, но идея совместных тренировок пришлась очень даже кстати.


End file.
